


Kiss

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi has a nightmare, and his boyfriend comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Fear ran down Shinichi's spine. He was in the room again, bleeding from his arm and above his eye. He was cornered by key members of the Black Org: Vodka, Chianti, Bourbon, Vermouth, and Gin. There was no way out, no last minute saves. He was going to die in this cold, dark room surrounded by some of the absolute worst humanity had to offer, and just a small part of an organization made up of the rest; an organization he struggled to wipe off the face of the earth.

Gin stepped forward, cocking his gun, resting its barrel on Shinichi's head. "Game's over, Detective," he said coolly. _I'm sorry, Kai,_ Shinichi thought, bowing his head in acceptance to his fate.

_BANG!_

Shinichi shot up, tears rolling down from eyes that no longer saw any light. The brunet sat there, shivering on the bed as foot steps thundered towards his room. The door burst open with someone shouting his name and asking if he was okay. Shinichi didn't notice the person until was enveloped in their hold. He felt the bare, well trimmed chest and the strong arms as they wrapped around him, capturing him in the comforting smell of his lover.

"Kai," Shinichi whimpered, curling his arms under the other's, pausing as his right passed over a small round patch that was different for just a second.

"Shh… It's alright, I'm here, nothing is going to happen, they aren't coming to get you, I won't let them," Kaito whispered soothingly into his ear, running his right hand up and down Shinichi's back. Shinichi was glad Kaito was there, as he relieved his running tears into the magician's chest while Kaito just whispered into his ear until he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shinich's breath slowed, and his grip slackened, but Kaito didn't stop. He was worried for his boyfriend, as the nightmares showed no sign of stopping, and haven't since they started, constantly replaying the scene that ended with Kaito's left arm severely damaged, making it hard to do the more complex tricks he knew, and Shinichi robbed of his sight.

Finally, after several minutes listening to his boyfriend's calm breaths, Kaito shifted their position, careful not to wake the sleeping brunet, so they were both snuggled under the covers. Kaito the leaned in, and whispered softly to Shinichi, kissing his forehead, before he followed the detective to sleep.

"I will always be here for you, Shinichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this one is kinda dark… Why did my dog have to be the inspiration for this one?
> 
> Pretty much, Shinichi was doing something to take down the Black Org, when he got caught. Gin was going to kill him, but Kaito jumped in and took the bullet instead, severely damaging his arm in the process. During the resulting little scuffle that happened before the FBI finally got into the building a few minutes afterwards, Shinichi was given a hard blow to the head, causing brain damage that lead to his loss of sight. Now, he has PTSD and kinda blames himself for what happened to Kaito, though the BO is on the run if not already dead/in prison because of that mission.


End file.
